


It's Only A Kiss

by momma_66



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Sleepy Lorne is an affectionate Lorne.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	It's Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> squidgiepdx left -
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1097967.html?thread=114549487#t114549487
> 
> Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Any male (David Parrish preferred), Sleepy Evan slips up and kisses (male/David) in the Mess
> 
> How could I pass it up? This is one my favorite otps in SGA.

"You can go to bed, Evan." David said softly, he watched as the mess filled for the morning. 

Evan grinned, "I've been off world for two days. I want to spend some time with you." Evan reached out and touched David's elbow, squeezing gently, before pulling away.

David smiled, "I'll come see you as soon as my shift is over," he promised.

"It's just breakfast," Evan insisted. David laughed, Evan tended to forget how affectionate he was when sleep-deprived. 

David held up hands, knowing when he wasn't going to win an argument with Evan. "Fine, breakfast and then off to bed."

Evan gave David a cheeky grin, "yes, Sir." David rolled his eyes but turned to follow the other man into the mess. 

They were quick to get food and sat across from Cadman, she was methodically shovelling food into her mouth, dark rings around her eyes. She had been off-world as well. She grunted a good morning before continuing her task. 

Evan sat closer to David than necessary, keeping his body angled toward the botanist. He was moving his food around, taking small bites. Mostly he was watching David. "Missed you," Evan stage-whispered but David was sure the other man thought he was being quiet.

Cadman rose one brow, her attention wavering from her plate. David smiled and made a noncommittal sound, not wanting to draw any more attention to them than Evan already was with his closeness and affection.

"You should skip work," Evan joked. Cadman had just taken a bite and David felt no remorse as she choked a little. 

David smiled tightly and started gathering their mostly finished plates. "And you need sleep, _Major_ ," David stressed. 

Evan groaned, lifting himself from the table, he was so obviously even more tired than when they had met up outside the mess. Warm meals tended to do that. "Fine, fine, my love." No mistaking _that_ , Cadman was openly staring now. 

Then all reason must have left Evan. He slipped an arm around David, who struggled to balance the trays in his hand. "See you tonight," and then Evan kissed his cheek. In front of everyone. And as if it were the most normal thing, Evan turned and headed for the doors. 

David stood, shock still for a moment. Waiting for something to happen. There were a few murmurs, then the general noise of the mess hall started again.

Cadman smirked up at him, "Bout damn time," she stood as well, rounded the table and helped a still off-kiltered David return his trays. 

"Oh, shut up," David finally found his voice. He shouldn't be surprised. Who cared about a kiss when they were in a galaxy with space vampires and a planet with _dinosaurs_.


End file.
